


grumpy

by RJ_BBH



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: Aged Up NCT Dream, Alternate Universe - College/University, But just a little, College AU, Completed, Complicated Relationships, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, NCT Dream - Freeform, Oneshot, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slight Angst?, but not really, idk what else to tag its really short i just wanted a college jealous renjun au ok, jealous Renjun, jiren - Freeform, jisung - Freeform, like really short, popular jisung, renjun - Freeform, rensung, short short short, sungren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20485028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJ_BBH/pseuds/RJ_BBH
Summary: "liking you is what i do bestgnawing, pinching, bitingand following you without you knowingi don’t like youyou pinch my cheeksmy heart turns redi hate itwhen you tease meyou’re being mean"6k of renjun being a jealous clingy protective boyfriend! ☹





	grumpy

**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, TRANSLATE, OR COPY.

☹

Liking you

Is what I do best 

Gnawing, pinching, biting 

And following you without you knowing 

With red sunglass

I don’t like you 

You pinch my cheeks 

My heart turns red 

I hate it 

When you tease me 

You’re being mean

☹

“_Hyung!_”

Renjun turns around with wide eyes at the enthusiastic voice yelling his name across the busy hallway. His cheeks immediately flush red at the annoyed stares from the students that were all geared towards the tall lanky boy, now running down the hallway. 

Renjun can’t help but let out a small laugh to himself at the way said tall lanky boy almost trips on his own shoelaces as he finally arrives in front of him. 

Jisung lets out an embarrassed sweet laugh and crinkles his eyes like he always does. He quickly shakes his head, his pink brown hair fluttering everywhere, and brushes his fingers through his tangled hair. Renjun tilts his head. He must have just taken a shower.

“Hi.” Jisung breathes out. 

Renjun bites his lips and melts a little at the puppy-like boy in front of him. 

“Hi.” Renjun repeats with an own smile of his. 

“Oh. Yeah. Um. I just wanted to give you this before classes.” Jisung says with his eyebrows raised as he reaches into his bag. He quickly hands Renjun a wrapped triangle kimbap with a new pack of jellies. 

“You didn’t have to…”

“I’ll see you after your class then?” Jisung reminds the older as he’s already walking backwards towards his own class.

Renjun nods his head in agreement with a smile. He shoos him away with just a single hand movement. “Go! You’re gonna be late again.”

Jisung smirks as he turns around to trod off to his class. Renjun shakes his head. His class was on the other side of campus, and yet he always took the time to grab him something to eat because he knew he never remembered to grab breakfast. That kid...

Renjun’s about to walk towards his class again when he had just remembered he forgot to hand back Jisung’s earphones. The younger boy had let him borrow them yesterday. He knew how much he needed these earphones to survive the day so Renjun quickly turns back around in hopes to reach him in time. He’s about to turn the corner to where Jisung flew off to when he freezes in his spot. Renjun sees Jisung surrounded around three senior girls in the middle of the hallway. 

“So you’re really a first year? 

“Ah, yes…” 

“Are you sure? I feel like I’ve definitely seen you around.” 

“Aha...no. I just started this semester…”

“Oh, okay. Then if you don’t mind me asking, do you have a girlfriend?”

Before Renjun can wait around for his answer he quickly turns back around and runs towards his class.

☹

“Am I thinking too much into it?” Renjun whines as he packs his remaining folders into his bag.

“Definitely.”

“But-” 

“I mean, _ Renjun_, you didn’t really hear him fully? Did you?” Haechan clarifies while already standing up from his seat.

“Yeah...but it isn’t like this is the first time it’s happened! And-”

“_See? _ You said you left before you heard his response! Which, we _ all _ obviously know what it would be!”

“But-”

“Overthinking!” Haechan sings as he walks behind Renjun’s seat. 

“But!” Renjun whimpers as he tries to grab on to a fleeing Haechan, but it’s a second too late. 

“Text me if you’re having another meltdown, okay? If not, _ please_, just do us _ all _ a favor and talk to him, would you?”

Renjun sighs into his seat as Haechan leaves the classroom along with all the other students trying their best to squirm out as quickly as possible for their next class. 

Renjun checks his phone. _No new messages_. Renjun lets out another deep sigh before standing up from his seat. He heads towards the door and is one of the last ones to leave. He’s only a step outside when suddenly someone’s pulling on his wrist. Renjun is pulled by the familiar grasp all the way towards the end of the hall. Renjun confusedly follows the boy into the isolated empty staircase. 

“Jisung, what are you doing?” Is all Renjun can squeak out in a hushed whisper before the younger boy is already pushing him up against the wall with both of his hands. 

Renjun squirms in place at the tickling sensations as Jisung peppers him all over his face with fluttering kisses. 

Jisung starts to snicker at the older boy’s cute anticipated response. Renjun squeaks and squirms even more at the breathy laughs against his skin. 

“I just really missed you, hyung.” Jisung breathes out before leaning back in to place a kiss along Renjun’s jaw. 

Scowling, Renjun annoyingly pushes Jisung off of him. “Stop. Someone might see us.”

To be honest, Renjun was still sort of grumpy about what had happened earlier. He tried his best not to show it, but he was never really one for hiding how he felt. 

“Okayyy.” Jisung breathes out as he raises both his hands in the air, already backing away as if he broke the law. 

“No need to be so grumpy…” Jisung grumbles while avoiding the older’s sharp glare. 

All Renjun does is continue to glare at the younger boy. The staircase is filled with a deadly silence.

“Sorry…” Jisung quietly says in an apologetic tone of voice while scratching his head.

Renjun bites his lips. He rolls his eyes as the guilt in him overcomes him. 

“Ugh.” Renjun groans in quiet frustration. He hated when he got petty and lashed out. It wasn’t even his fault. It wasn’t his fault he looked like that. It wasn’t his fault he was jealous. It wasn’t his fault they were in a stupid secret relationship. 

Renjun shakes his head as he steps forward towards Jisung. He leans up and places a long soft kiss on the taller boy’s lips. He can feel Jisung immediately hum and relax into it. 

“You saw me two hours ago, stupid.” Renjun reminds him. 

“I know. But, listen...they were _ the _ longest two hours of my entire life and-”

Renjun can’t help but let out a laugh. He leans back to pinch Jisung’s cheeks. “You're silly.”

Jisung scrunches his nose and leans into the touch.

“Are you free Saturday?” Renjun asks.

“Actually...I have this thing.” 

Renjun shoots him a confused look. “But, it’s Saturday?”

“Yeah, I know. But, we already sort of have our next huge project in one of my classes coming up soon. And I’m meeting my partner for the first time tomorrow out of class to start working on it.”

Renjun lets out a disappointed sigh. “Do you have to? We haven’t had a Saturday to ourselves in a really long time.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, hyung. I really want to bail too, trust me. You know I would if I could. But, we’ve already been pushing it too much and-”

“Alright. Whatever…” Renjun sulks, a pout already forming on his lips.

“Don't be mad!” Jisung whines with a worried look.

“I’m not mad!” Renjun defends, flinging his hands in the air for more emphasis.

“Yeah, _ sure_.” Jisung teases as he sweeps Renjun’s messy bangs out of his eyes.

“I’m not…”

☹

“Is it soooooo wrong of me? To be a _ little _ upset? That he has plans tomorrow? With someone he doesn’t even really know? When he _ knows _ our anniversary is coming up?"

“_Is it?_” Renjun huffs out as he raises his voice near the last words. 

Renjun immediately crouches back down into his seat and bows apologetically to the people around him when more than one person shoots him an annoyed glare. The two were at their local university cafe studying after classes were over. 

“_A little? _ God, Jun. You really are something.” Haechan chuckles out as he places his textbook down in front of him in disbelief. 

“Aren’t _ you _ the one that wanted to keep the relationship on the down-low once he got into college in the first place?”

Renjun opens his mouth to retaliate, but immediately closes it in realization. Haechan was technically right. 

Renjun and Jisung had actually known each other since high school. They were both in the same friend group. One thing after another, the two started to develop feelings for each other. And Jisung had bravely confessed to him right after Renjun graduated, and somehow, despite Renjun going off to college, and Jisung finishing up high school, they made it work. They had been seriously going out for about more than two years now. But, now that Jisung had graduated, and actually made it into their university, that meant that Jisung would be joining him and all his friends at school. 

It wasn’t that Renjun was embarrassed of him or anything close to that. It was more of the opposite. He was afraid it would just get in the way of their school responsibilities. And he was afraid their relationship might hurt Jisung in any way. And plus, all their close friends already knew. He didn’t really see the need to make it so public to the world, especially when Jisung was just starting off college. He didn’t want people to think of him as something he wasn’t.

He didn’t really see the need, _ until_, Jisung finally actually started college. 

How could Renjun have known how popular he would be here? All the confessions? The obvious flirting the senior girls would unashamedly show him? The number of times his friends have asked him if Jisung was single? The number of times they asked for his number? The awkward moments where he would just have to sit by and listen to him introduce him as his _ friend_?

How could have he known?

He was planning to make it public one day._ He wanted to_. More than anything, he wanted to. But, he just didn’t know when. _Or how. _He didn’t even know how to even bring it up. It suddenly became a conversation that Renjun was a little afraid, and quite frankly, embarrassed, to have with the younger boy. And he had no idea why minus the fact that he was afraid Jisung might not want that conversation. Afraid that if he had that conversation...maybe Jisung would realize he didn’t want to be in a public relationship with him. Or be in a relationship with him at all…

“I mean, _ yeah,_ but…”

“But?”

“_But! _Who knew that he would be this popular!” Renjun shouts annoyed, hands flinging into the air enthusiastically. 

The people around them begin to expressively grumble at the angry, loud, small expressive boy. Renjun bows his head again in embarrassment and quickly apologizes with a sheepish look on his face.

“I didn’t know, okay?” Renjun sharply whispers towards Haechan with a scrunched up face.

“So what are you trying to say?” Haechan whispers back confused as he scoots in closer.

“I don’t know? It’s just..._embarassing_...to have to admit to him that...I’m what, _ insecure_, I guess?”

“Jun...he’s your _ boyfriend_._” _ Haeachan articulates as he rolls his eyes. “He’s _ been _ your boyfriend for over two years now? Why are you feeling this way to begin with? Are you not confident in your relationship???”

“No! It’s not like that. I am. _We_ _are_. It’s just…” Renjun lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“You need to stop being so stubborn, and tell him! You need to _ talk _ to him about it!” 

“Talk to him about what?”

Renjun and Haechan both freeze and lock eyes before looking up at the deep unexpected voice above them.

“Aha! Ha! _ Ha! _ Jiiiiiisung!” Renjun nervously exclaims as he fumbles up from his seat, Haechan clumsily following suit.

“Talk to him about what?” Jisung repeats as he grabs an empty chair from a table to join the two flustered boys.

“Talk to him about what kind of foods you’ve been eating to become a fucking tree. Why are you so tall? _ God._”

Jisung immediately frowns as he scoots his seat further under the table. “Hey...I’m actually insecure about my height now. Okay?”

Renjun punches Haechan on his arm. “Why would you say that? I told you not to bring up his height! Look what you did! You made him all sad!” 

Haechan confusedly scrunches his face in a look of disbelief. He quickly packs his things up as he shakes his head. He hated when couples were like this. “I feel wronged. I feel so wronged. I hate you guys. I’m out.” 

Renjun pouts at Jisung and pats his head. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault you’re a tree.”

Jisung nods his head with a sulky look. 

“Are you really leaving, Haechannie hyung?” Jisung asks as Haechan scoots out from his seat.

“Yeah, I’m gonna go find and pester Mark. I feel like something’s weirdly off. I haven’t annoyed him in a while.” 

“Okay! Have fun!” Jisung cutely waves Haechan off as Haechan gives Renjun a raised eyebrow before he leaves. Renjun just nods casually as Haechan leaves the cafe. 

“What were you studying for, hyung?” Jisung cheerfully asks as he scoots closer towards Renjun. Renjun lets out a nervous laughter.

Renjun’s about to answer with a plain white lie when all of a sudden a tall slender girl with long black hair approaches their table with a surprised look on her face.

“Jisung-ah!” The mysterious silky black haired girl calls out while waving.

_ Jisung-ah? _

“Ah! Noona!”

_ Noona????????? _

Renjun eyes widen at the familiar interaction as he unawarely clenches onto the edge of his book with both his hands. He lets go with a small gasp once his hard grip starts to hurt his knuckles. 

“What are you doing here?” She asks while smiling as she pushes a strand of hair back behind her ear.

“Oh, I just come here often after classes to study.”

“Me too! What a coincidence!” She exclaims.

“Oh, I didn’t see you in class today? Are you okay?” Jisung asks with a concerned voice, eyebrows scrunched together in worry.

Renjun suddenly wants to disappear. He feels like he’s an invisible ghost barging in on an unwanted conversation. He hated feeling like a ghost when he was with him. 

“Oh, yeah. I’m fine. I just had a small emergency. But I’m good now.” She laughs. “Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there. Is this your friend?”

“Oh, yeah. This is Huang Renjun. He’s a third-year graphic design major.” Jisung smiles brightly as he looks towards Renjun. “He’s my...he’s my _ friend _ from high school.”

_ Friend_. 

_ From high school. _

_ Ha…there it was again. _

Renjun tries not to show any expression on his face. Renjun just nods his head and bows politely in response towards the long-haired girl. 

“Not much of a talker is he?” The girl laughs while making a face.

Renjun wants to scream.

Jisung nervously laughs, already knowing what kind of thought Renjun might be having.

“Are we still down for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, of course.”

“Okay. You have my number, so I’ll see you at the Sky Cafe at noon?”

_ There it was again. _

“Yeah. See you there!” 

Patience was never one of Renjun’s strong suits. 

As the tall slender girl begins to leave, Renjun is already shutting his book while packing his things into his bag aggressively.

“Hyung, what’s wrong? Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah. I just remembered I had plans with Jeno and Jaemin today.”

_ Why did he say that? _

“But...” Jisung begins. “I thought we were going to go to that movie event together tonight?”

Renjun huffs out a breath of air as he already begins to stand up from his seat, apparently annoyed according to the look on his face.

“Is it because…” 

“What are you implying?” Renjun hisses before Jisung can finish his sentence.

“What?”

“Nevermind.” Renjun shakes his head. 

“Is it because I talked to-”

“God, Ji. Not everything’s about you.” Renjun lashes out, once again. It was beginning to become a bad habit of his and he hated it. With everything in him. He hated feeling this way. But what he hated more was seeing Jisung look at him like that. 

Jisung looks obviously hurt. He looks down at the coffee table and stoically responds in a quiet voice, “Okay.” 

Renjun already regrets everything. He hated feeling this way. Insecure. Jealous. Doubtful. Why were relationships so difficult for him? Why couldn’t they just be a normal couple like everyone else?

To be honest, Renjun was still sort of grumpy about what had happened earlier. He was grumpy from the way that girl called out his name. He was grumpy from the way the girl looked at him. From the way she pushed her hair back. From the way he called her _ noona_. He was grumpy from the way Jisung was so oblivious to the reason why he was being like this. He was grumpy. And he tried his best not to show it, but he was never really one for hiding how he felt. 

“Have fun tomorrow.” Renjun breathes out in a single breath before leaving. 

☹

“He called me his friend again. From high school.” Renjun stoically says.

“_Friend!!!!!!_” Renjun angrily huffs out. 

Haechan shakes his head disapprovingly as he takes another sip from his americano.

“I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it so much.” Renjun seethes while taking a sip from his double whipped mango smoothie. 

“And you know what he called her? He called her _ noona_. Right in front of my fucking salad.”

“Ha! The audacity!” Renjun barks. The scowling boy takes another sip. “Wow, this is so good~”

“Jun, what else is he supposed to call her?_ Human? _ It’s just Korean formalities, babe. It’ll be alright. And I know right? Why haven't we come here before?”

“Whatever. I wanted to puke. I hate when he calls them noona.” Renjun grumbles as he leans back into his seat, his leg shaking from the anxiety building inside of him. He only got three hours of sleep last night thanks to a certain boy.

“Okayyy, but did you tell him that? Or did you run away like you always do?”

Renjun kicks Haechan’s shin from under the table. “Don’t start…”

“Ow! I’m just trying to be a level headed best friend for you! Give me a fucking break!”

“I know! I’m just _ annoyed_!”

“Yes! _ Clearly! _ If the urgent reason you called me out here at eleven in the morning was to fucking _ spy _ on your boyfriend!”

“This is not _ spying_, it is merely being at the same place miraculously at the same time.” Renjun reassures his friend as he checks his phone for the millionth time. It was already noon.

_ They should be here...I’m pretty sure she said Sky Cafe... _

“Yeah, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night.”

Renjun looks at the entrance again for the seventh time in the span of two minutes. Right at that moment, Jisung and the girl from yesterday walk inside the cafe, laughing together about something.

Renjun holds in his breath. Why did he look like that?

Why was his hair extra fluffy today? Why was he wearing Renjun’s favorite shirt of his? Why was he smiling so much? Why did it look like his eyes were twinkling? Why did he look so happy next to her? Why did he look so cute today? _ Why?????? _

Renjun had begged and begged Haechan last night to come with him the Sky Cafe where Jisung and the girl from yesterday were supposedly supposed to meet at noon for their project meeting. Renjun didn’t want to stoop this low, but all he could think about was that girl and Jisung and them being together at the cafe. Alone. He couldn’t stand it. He wouldn’t stand it. So he begged Haechan to come with him. And strangely enough, his best friend had agreed.

It wasn’t that he was suspicious of him. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him either. It was more so that he didn’t trust the girl. She had looked way too friendly with the younger boy yesterday. Maybe it was just for his own sense of reassurance. He knew he seemed like a psycho. But, it was for his own sanity. What could he do about it? 

Renjun scrambles to grab his overly dramatic pair of sunglasses from the edge of their table and shoves them onto his face. He brings up his textbook up to his nose. 

“Hyuck! Hyuck! Your glasses!” Renjun hisses across the table as he nudges his pair towards him. 

“You’re so fucking embarrassing. Why am I even friends with you at this point...” Haechan sighs as puts on the the sunglasses with no other choice while taking another sip from his drink.

“Shhh! Act natural!” Renjun whispers as he sips on his mango smoothie a little too eagerly.

☹

“Jun, please. All they’ve been doing is talking for the past ten minutes. Why are you freaking out over nothing?”

“Are you kidding me? Have you even been watching them? She’s been egging him on since they’ve gotten here! And why is she so close to him? See! See!” Renjun frantically hisses as he points towards their table from behind his book.

Haechan naturally turns around to look at the table across the large cafe. 

“Did you see that? She just purposefully scooted closer to him! Like, what is personal space?”

Haechan rolls his eyes behind his dark sunglasses. “This is what was so important for you for me to miss sleeping in on this fine Saturday morning…”

“Jun. I love you. But, you’re just overthinking and overanalyzing everything. And to be completely honest, I just feel like ever since Jisung started school with us this semester, you’ve been really on edge. And, I hate seeing you so doubtful and caught up in what isn’t there.”

Renjun bites on his straw on Haechan’s words that begin to ring loudly in his ears. Renjun sits up from his seat a bit too frantically.

“Look! She just dropped her napkin on purpose so he would pick it up for her!” 

“You’re hopeless.” Haechan defeatedly says while slumping down into his chair, as if his soul was completely sucked out of his body. 

“It's not his fault that the girls following him don't know that he's taken…”

Renjun grumbles and flops his head down onto the cold cafe table in frustration. He knew he made a mistake. _ Why why why _ did they decide on making their relationship a secret? Renjun was a fucking idiot. Right as he looks up he can see the long black haired girl’s hand reach out from under the table. Renjun notices a stray hair sticking out from Jisung’s head. The girl’s just about to pat it flat when all of a sudden a loud commotion is heard from across the cafe.

The girl stops her hand in place as she and Jisung both look towards the other side where the sound is coming from.

“_Yah!_” 

Renjun is yelling across the room as he’s already scrambling out of his seat loudly. Renjun gets out of his seat before Haechan can stop him. He dramatically takes his sunglasses off as he reaches their table in no time while yelling out, “Stop right there!”

“Get your hands off of...” Renjun starts off confidently, but then falters near the ends once he’s realized what he’s just done. 

The girl gives Renjun the most judgemental look. “What the hell? What are you?”

Renjun realizes how crazy he must look. He suddenly feels the entire cafe’s eyes on him. 

“Ha...well..._that _ is a very good question.” Renjun nervously laughs out while scratching the back of his head. 

“Hyung?” 

Renjun lets out an uneasy awkward laugh. “Oh! Hi Jisung! I didn’t see you there. What are you doing here?”

Jisung’s opens his mouth, but Renjun quickly shushes him with his finger. “Yeeeeah, you know what. Don’t answer that. Because.._.I’m_...just gonna go now!” 

Renjun quickly puts his large sunglasses back on and turns around cooly before running towards the exit while internally screaming to himself. 

The girl and Jisung sit in silence for a short moment before Jisung is scrambling up from his seat as he gathers his things into his bag.

“Sorry, can we do this another time?”

Before the girl can even respond, Jisung is already running out of the cafe after the older boy.

☹

Renjun kicks a pebble from the sidewalk as he continues to speed walk with both of hands in his pockets. He continues to look down at the floor in shame for what he’s just done.

_ You stupid stupid stupid jealous stupid boy. _

Renjun shakes his head in the amount of embarrassment he had just felt in the cafe. At this point, Renjun honestly wouldn’t be surprised if Jisung wanted to break up with him for being a psychotic obsessive boyfriend. It was just a strand of hair. Why did it have to be over a strand of hair? Of course it had to be something as minuscule as a strand of fucking hair. 

Renjun brings up his hands to cover his face before letting out of a muffled scream into his palms. 

_ Renjun was so fucked. This boy was going to be the end of him. _

“_Hyung!_” 

Renjun can undoubtedly tell whose voice was calling out his name from behind him. But, despite knowing all too well who it was, he still wouldn’t look. He was too embarrassed of himself to look. Renjun continues to walk down the street while looking down at his feet, hoping the boy would get the message. 

Jisung finally catches up to the sulking boy as he grabs on tightly to his wrist, turning him around swiftly. 

“Hyung. What were you doing there?” Jisung immediately asks, a little breathlessly from catching up to him.

Renjun opens his mouth, before closing it. _ Might as well try. _ “I...had a meeting...there!”

“A meeting? With who?” Jisung confusedly pries. 

“_With_...a person!”

“A person?” 

“Yeah. A person, Ji. Those exist, you know.”

“Yeah. And you know you’re a terrible liar, right?” 

“Yeah. I know, okay?" 

“Okay. Good to know that we’re on the same page.”

Renjun defeatedly nods and lets out a heavy sigh. 

“So what were you really doing there? Were you spying on me?” 

“What? Pfft! No?”

Jisung gives him a raised eyebrow. And that’s all it really takes. It never really takes much. 

“Yeah? Maybe? I don’t know…” Renjun admits while looking up at the bright blue cloudless sky. 

“I told you it was just a project meet up.” Jisung reminds him, voice a laced with what sounds a little like disappointment. 

Renjun bites his lips and continues to look down at the pavement. The scene looked exactly like a puppy being scolded.

“Do you not trust me?” Jisung hesitantly asks softly.

“No! It’s not that. Of course, I trust you. I don’t trust _them_.” Renjun quickly reassures. 

Renjun lets out a frustrated sigh. “It's just…”

“She...kept looking at you. And...and! She was trying to touch you. I don’t know, okay? I couldn’t just sit there and watch that. I’m sorry.”

“_Them?” _

Renjun finally looks Jisung straight in the eyes. 

Renjun’s suddenly distracted by the strands of hair sticking out from everywhere. His hair was all over the place. He must have messed it up even more while he was running after him. God, why did he have to look like that? No wonder why all the girls were after him. Renjun suddenly feels like the luckiest boy in the world. Nothing really had changed since the beginning. He was still head over heels for this boy for over two years now. 

_Fuck it. _

Renjun takes in a deep breath as he musters up the courage to finally, _ finally_, say what’s on his mind and in his heart. 

“Jisung. I’ve been meaning to talk to you about it. But, I just feel like recently…” 

Jisung’s eyes grow wide at the sudden change in atmosphere. Renjun can see that Jisung is beginning to feel nervous. 

“You’re happy with this, right? With us?”

“_What? _ Of course I am? Why would you think we aren't?” Jisung sharply replies. He almost looked offended at the mere question. 

“I don't know its just...you’re so popular here in college! And all my friends are always asking for your number...and all these weird girls coming out of nowhere! Asking if you’re single or if you have a girlfriend and blah, blah, blah!” 

“I don't know I'm just getting sick of it. I hate it.” Renjun finally admits. He feels like he can finally breathe. 

“I hate when they stare at you too long. Or when you call them noona. Or when they call you cute. I only get to call you cute! I hate it. I really hate it, okay?” 

Renjun starts to bite his lips when Jisung still doesn’t respond. All he does is stare at him like he has an alien coming out from the side of his head. 

Renjun’s about to take everything back when all of a sudden Jisung lets out a loud bellowing laugh. 

“Wait, wait, wait, hyung, are you telling me you’re _ jealous _ right now? _ You _ are? _ The _ Huang Renjun?” Jisung bursts out while still laughing, now covering his mouth with his hand, a small habit of his when he begins to laugh too much.

“Shut up!” Renjun scowls in embarrassment while punching Jisung’s shoulder lightly. 

“So you were jealous. Is that why you followed me today?” Jisung pokes. 

“No! Yeah…yeah. I’m jealous, okay! So what? Can your boyfriend not be jealous that your meeting and talking to all these girls? I’m just not used to it, okay?”

Jisung continues to laugh at the smaller but older boy in front of him. Jisung smiles to himself, eye crinkle and all, before reaching out to pinch Renjun’s cheeks.

“Hyung. You know you're really cute?”

“Stop. It’s not funny. It’s seriously a problem.” Renjun seriously warns Jisung as he tries to pry his hands off of his face.

Jisung continues to laugh while shaking his head with his gummy smile. “You’re the cutest.” He repeats over and over again while trying to pinch his cheeks. 

“Stop! I’m only allowed to do that!” Renjun whines as he tries to pinch Jisung’s cheeks now. “You’re mean.”

“I think it’s really cute that you're jealous, hyung.” Jisung admits while softly smiling down at his older jealous boyfriend. _No wonder why he was being weird these days..._

“I’m not jealous!” 

“You just said you were!”

“Well! Now I’m not!”

“Well, I’m glad then. Because you don't have to be. Because you’re the only one that I look at, hyung. And the only one that I want. I don't care about anybody else. Why do you forget that so easily?” 

Renjun crosses his arms and looks at anywhere but Jisung’s eyes. Jisung reaches out and hold Renjun’s chin in his hand and gently brings it towards him. Their eyes lock. Renjun eyes immediately go soft once they reach Jisung. 

“Don't forget that, _ okay?” _Jisung reminds him with a smile he knew perfectly well that was reserved only for him. 

Renjun pouts while nodding shyly. 

_ “Okay?_”

“_Okayyyy. _I got it the first time.” Renjun says while rolling his eyes.

Jisung smiles at his sassy boy. 

Renjun quickly pushes Jisung’s grasp away from his chin. Jisung leans back realizing their proximity before clearing his throat. 

Renjun hesitantly takes a few steps back, before stopping still at Jisung’s next words. 

“Do you…do you want to make it public?”

Renjun whips his head up. 

“What?” 

“I know you said that you wanted to keep it a secret once I got into college, but I was just thinking that maybe we could finally just-”

Renjun immediately makes his way to Jisung in a matter of seconds, tiptoeing up to squeeze Jisung’s face in between both his hands tightly. He doesn’t spare a moment and kisses him straight on the lips.

Jisung’s eyes blow open wide, looking side to side to see if anyone was watching. 

“Hyung!” Jisung whispers against the kiss, “People are watching!”

Renjun smiles into the kiss, before pulling back, still holding his face tightly between his hands, ignoring everything and everyone other than his boy in front of him. 

“_Good_.” Renjun boldly says with the most confident look in his eyes before leaning back up to continue kissing Jisung on the sidewalk. 

The two melt into the kiss. Not caring for the first time in a while what people thought. What people might say. It was the first time when Renjun really felt like Jisung was _his_ and the first time where Jisung thought Renjun was finally _mine_. It was a special moment for the both of them. 

It was crazy to Jisung that Renjun thought for a second something or someone could come in the way of the two of them. In the way of _this_. When loving him was the best decision he’d ever made. He wasn’t gonna let a couple of random girls and a couple of reoccurring doubts in Renjun’s head let that get in the way of that decision. _Ever_. 

And what Renjun didn't know was ever since that decision, Jisung had never once looked at anyone else. His heart was fully and only his. It was like that since the beginning. Anyone and everyone around those two could tell. They could tell by the way Jisung would always look at Renjun like he was his entire world, universe, and everything more. Jisung was never really the oblivious one. It was always Renjun. And it always had been. 

Renjun abruptly pulls back with a scowl on his face and begins to scan Jisung’s face from top to bottom. 

“Yah! And when did you get this handsome? Why do you have to be so darn handsome, Park Jisung???” 

Jisung sputters out a laugh and tightens his grasp on the smaller boy. “I can’t help it! I was born like this!”

Renjun grumbles at his response. “You’re really mean.” 

**“**You’re just being grumpy.” 

“Yeah, I know I am.”

☹ 

“Hyung. Please, you’ve been taking about a hundred pictures now.”

“Just stay still!” Renjun whines as he continues to angle the camera differently than before.

Jisung begins to groan as the smaller continues to take several more pictures of their hands. 

“Okay. There! _See_, I got it.” Renjun smiles pleased while confidently showing Jisung the perfect picture, _in his eyes_, of their intertwined hands.

Jisung gives Renjun a confused and annoyed look.

Renjun only sighs in response. “It’s for the gram. You wouldn't understand.”

Jisung rolls his eyes and pulls his hand out from Renjun’s grasp. Renjun’s about to whine and say something when Jisung is abruptly pulling out his phone. He scoots closer to the older curious boy. Jisung quickly opens up his Instagram and switches his account to what looks like an empty locked account with zero followers. 

Jisung hands Renjun his phone with a blank look. 

Renjun’s speechless as he scrolls through what looks like hundreds and hundreds of photos and photos of Jisung and Renjun together since they started dating in high school.

Jisung had his own secret private lovestagram of them together. Since the very beginning.

Renjun suddenly feels like crying.

“It's not that I don't _understand_. It's that you're a terrible photographer, hyung.” Jisung snickers. “If your gonna take it, do it right! Or I'll do it for us, jeez.”

Renjun croaks out a laugh, trying his best to hide his tears. He looks at Jisung with the softest eyes.

He wishes he could let him know how much he really treasured him. Not just through words. Not just through rushed kisses. But something that could really show him how much he treasured him. That he was ready to share a part of himself with him. He’s never really thought about how the two have spent most of their youth together. He never really realized how much they had grown. How much they've changed as people. And despite all those changes, doubts, struggles, they were still together in the end. Together through it all. It was always going to be the two of them together in the end. Renjun wanted to make sure of that. He had to make sure of that. No matter what. He wishes he could let him know how much he wanted him. Needed him. Because Renjun was sure that he was the one. He wanted to believe he was the one until the end. 

“Do you wanna move in with me?”

☻

  


**Author's Note:**

> *PLEASE DO NOT REPOST, TRANSLATE, OR COPY.


End file.
